Agridulce
by LatexoHPo
Summary: TR. ¿Qué hizo que Severus Snape quisiera revelar su relación secreta a un montón de cabezas de chorlito en medio de un Baile del Ministerio? Dumbledore piensa que es "amor", yo digo que son "celos". SSHG


Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Traducción del fic **Bittersweet**, de **KathAdrian**

**O-o AGRIDULCE o_O**

—Es un mujer joven y bella ¿no es así?

Las palabras de Albus Dumbledore sacaron de su ensueño a Severus Snape. Se limitó a mirar los ojos del anciano y se preguntó por qué el viejo excéntrico no había muerto todavía. Por supuesto, en realidad sabía que la muerte del director le afectaría mucho.

—Nuestra pequeña Hermione Granger sin duda se ha convertido en una mujer encantadora ¿no te parece?

O tal vez no. Severus se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y trató de contener la avalancha de insultos que le vino a la mente. Respiró hondo y miró a la princesa Gryffindor bailar a pocos metros de distancia. Debía admitir que su mentor tenía un punto sólido: Hermione, sin duda, se había convertido en la bruja más bella y más brillante que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

Aquello, sin embargo, no era un pensamiento que se sentía dispuesto a compartir con nadie, especialmente bajo las circunstancias. Podía sentir el brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore, incluso sin tener que mirarlo y sintió la urgente necesidad de esconderse detrás de su habitual páred de sarcasmo.

—¿Por qué crees que me importa lo que la señorita Granger ha crecido, Albus?

Severus vio la sonrisa del viejo mago y supo que había cometido un grave error al responderle. ¡Maldita sea!

—Yo no he sugerido que deba importarte por alguna razón, Severus. Simplemente quería resaltar lo obvio, ¿es mucho pedir?— dijo Dumbledore con esa maldita sonrisa que seguía siendo la pesadilla del maestro de pociones.

Severus deseó lanzarlo con una patada hasta el techo. Se llevó las manos a la espalda en un intento desesperado por ocultar su enojo. Por supuesto, sabía que el director podía leerlo como un libro abierto, no importaba qué dijera o hiciera. Suspiró y decidió seguir el juego de Albus como una mejor oportunidad de mantener parte de su dignidad intacta.

—Si, supongo que la señorita Grager no es tan fea como se podría esperar de una sabelotodo insufrible. ¿Contento?— dijo con los dientes apretados intentando no mostrar lo doloroso que era decirlo.

Albus le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa y puso una mano en su hombro. Oh, oh, problemas a la vista.

—No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?— dijo el anciano. Severus podría decirle a Albus lo difícil que había sido, pero una vez más se contuvo— No puedo dejar de preguntarme por qué Hermione sigue estando sola— continuó Albus—. Es realmente un misterio.

Severus levantó una ceja, pero sintió su mandíbula apretarse cuando Albus le guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse. ¡El vejete chiflado todavía podía hacerlo parecer un tonto! Su descaro era tal que no había visto nunca otro igual, maldito viejo. Respiró hondo y volvió a la contemplación de la joven delante de él.

En realidad era todo un espectáculo aquella noche, y Severus sintió cómo se le quemaba el estómago mientras ella abrazaba al joven Potter.

Tan pronto como El-Niño-Que-Le-Pateó-El-Trasero-A-Ya-Sabes-Quien se alejó, Weasley tomó su lugar. Severus siempre consideró a Harry Potter en un lugar especial de su páred de odio, pero tuvo que admitir que Ronald Weasley estaba ganando terreno sobre su mejor amigo. Potter tenía veinte puntos arriba, pero Severus tenía la sensación de que el idiota pelirrojo tendría el primer lugar.

La mirada que le dedicó a Hermione le otorgó diez puntos al menos. Luego fue la forma en que le tomó la mano. Veinte puntos. La manera en que se acercaba más cuando ella trató de escapar. Cincuenta puntos. Ron puso su mano en la espalda de una colorada Hermione. Doscientos puntos. Weasley había llegado tan lejos que Severus perdió el último trozo de autocontrol que había estado tratando de mantener.

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin Severus se levantó y deshechó la idea de embrujar las pelotas del joven pelirrojo con un embrujo de succión.

—¿Puedo?— casi gritó el hombre, interrumpiendo cualquier idiotez que Ronald le estuviera diciendo a su Hermione.

La joven bruja de inmediato se volvió hacía él y suavemente puso su mano sobre la suya, ignorando la cara de completo disgusto de su amigo. Trató de controlar sus gestos, pero ella sabía muy bien que sus ojos sonreían. Miró rápidamente a su alrdedor para comprobar si tenían audiencia antes de decir:

—Pensé que nunca me invitarías a bailar, Severus.

El maestro de pociones intentó mantener un tono seco, pero fracasó patéticamente.

—No veo para qué, pareces pasarlo muy bien sin mi compañía.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que odio estos bailes del Ministerio, Severus. Sólo trato de guardar las apariencias.

—"Guardar las apariencias"— rió él entre dientes—. Entonces te preocupa más la opinión de los demás que la mía.

La Gryffindor levantó un brazo y suavemente deslizó su pulgar contra la mejilla del hombre.

—¿Qué te pasa?

La tristeza de su voz logró romper un poco el corazón del hombre, pero se contuvo.

—Quiero decirlo.

Hermione se estremeció un poco y Severus se tensó.

—¿Por qué tan pronto?— inquirió ella con leve destello de temor en su voz, pero Severus lo ignoró.

—No puedo soportar la manera en que otros hombres te miran. Especialmente el idiota de Weasley.

—¡Ron no es idiota! Él y yo somos amigos, y lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé. Y de todas formas, esa chica Weasley sigue procurando unirlos… Sólo quiero que todo el mundo se entere.

—Sev… —le oyó gruñir— ERUS. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que no estábamos preparados para esto.

—Estoy listo. No veo ninguna razón para…

—¡Pero yo no lo estoy!— interrumpió Hermione abruptamente.

Severus se detuvo en seco, sintiendo la ira comenzar a aumentar de nuevo. Se soltó de ella con rápidez y dio un paso atrás. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y trato de parecer enfadado y no dolido, como realmente se sentía.

—Bien— dijo finalmente antes de salir del salón y desaparecer.

Hermione simplemente se quedó allí parada, mirando la silueta del hombre que amaba desaparecer en la noche. Intentó olvidar el dolor que había escuchado en la voz de Severus, pero sus palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza como si nada pudiera hacerlas desaparecer. Cuando Ron se unió a ella en medio de la pista de baile, temblaba.

—¿Qué te dijo ese bastardo?— inquirió su amigo enojado. Ella lloraba y sólo encontró la fuerza para negar con la cabeza— ¿No te lo dije? ¡No lo escuches!

—Él no dijo nada malo… Lo herí. Es mi culpa…

—¿De qué estás hablando? No pudiste haber herido sus malditos sentimientos ¡No tiene ninguno!

Lo que decía no ayudaba en nada, pero Ron no se dio cuenta de ello. Hermione se apartó bruscamente de su amigo y abandonó el salón del Ministerio. Apareció en el único lugar dónde sabía que encontraria respuestas: Hogwarts. Caminó a través de Hogsmeade y abrió las puertas del castillo. Corrió hasta el despacho de Minerva. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, pero sabía que a la profesora McGonagall no le importaría ser despertada tan tarde. Irrumpió en el despacho y descubrio que después de todo Minerva seguía despierta, con todas las señas de estar esperando a alguien detrás de su escritorio.

—¡Oh! Ya estás aquí. Toma asiento, cariño.

Demasiado acostumbrada a obedecer las órdenes de su maestra, Hermione se sentó. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Minerva qué hacía tan tarde despierta, la bruja pasó un mano en el aire, silenciándola.

—Severus despertó a la mitad del colegio cuándo volvió. Esperaba que me hicieras una pequeña visita. Ahora, ¿qué pasó exactamente?

Hermione pareció inmóvil por un momento. No podía creer que su antigua maestra y actual colega pudiera ser tan amable con ella.

—Creo que he cometido un error terrible— susurró finalmente, avergonzada de no ser impecable frente a un profesor.

—Eso es inaudito, me niego a creerlo.

—Por favor, Minerva, no lo hagas— dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas antes de continuar—. Severus quiere decirlo abiertamente.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Y por qué, exactamente, eso debería ser un problema? Pensé que se lo querías decir a tus amigos…

—Yo, Minerva… En realidad… nunca pensé hacerlo.

—¿Así que lo rechazaste? No es de extrañar que Severus esté tan molesto.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe ante eso último.

—¿Pero por qué debería estar molesto? Yo sólo lo hago para protegerlo…

—¿Protegerlo?— inquirió Minerva elevando las cejas.

Hermione sintió como si hubiera dado una respuesta equivocada.

—Minerva, ya sabes lo que la gente dirá… no me importa, pero lo hará. Conozco su maldito _"Eres demasiado buena para mí". _Podría usar la opinión de la gente como otra excusa… no podría soportarlo.

Minerva se levantó y puso su mano en el hombro de Hermione.

—Sé que tratabas de hacer lo correcto, pero creo que él no tomaba las cosas igual que tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Minerva escuchó el pánico en la voz de su joven colega y respiró hondo.

—Probablemente pensó que te avergonzabas de él.

—¿Avergonzarme? ¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir pensar que yo…?— se interrumpió al comprender de pronto lo que Minerva había querido decir. Por supuesto, él siempre pensaba lo peor. Se aferró al brazo de Minerva y se levantó— ¿Cómo voy a solucionar este problema?

—Calmate, querida. No será sencillo. Tendrás que esperar hasta la reunión de la Orden mañana. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—¿Y si no aparece?

—Confía en mí, Albus no le dejará opción.

* * *

><p>—Sabes que te odiaré para siempre por esto ¿verdad, Albus?<p>

—Vámos, Severus. Nunca se sabe. Estoy dispuesto a apostar que en realidad me darás las gracias por este encuentro.

—Lo dudo— concluyó Severus antes de alejarse.

Se apeó contra la páred, lejos de todas las demás almas presentes ese día en la antigua casa de Black.

Hermione llegó sólo unos segundos después. Lo que no él no entendía era por qué ella sonreía.

Probablemente estaba buscando una excusa para romper y estaba muy emocionada…

Sin embargo, la duda se apartó de su mente cuando Hermione se dirigió a él. Su sonrisa no vaciló ni por un instante.

Él levantó una ceja automáticamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella no era tan cruel como para burlarse en su cara, así que… ¿por qué se veía tan feliz?

—¿Qué…?— comenzó a decir, pero Hermione le interrumpió de la manera más deliciosa que jamás había experimentado.

Ella agarró la parte delantera de su túnica y tiró de él hacía bajo para besarlo. Sorprendido, no respondió al primer momento y se dejó hacer. Pero cuando ella se apartó, él la tomó de la nuca y la besó de nuevo, demasiado embriagado por la sensación de sus labios contra los de ella que no se percató de que la habitación se había quedado en silencio.

Cuando al fin rompieron el beso, sintió la mirada de todo el mundo sobre ellos. Por extraño que pareciera, a Hermione no le importaba. Simplemente se acurrucó contra su pecho. Los ojos de Albus parpadeaban, igual que los de Minerva. La cara de Ronald había perdido todo su color habitual, y la mitad de los presentes tenía cara de haber visto morir a alguien.

Pero justo cuando Severus estaba a punto de sacar la varita, sólo en caso de que algo desagradable sucediera, Fred y George sacaron un pergamino de sus bolsillos.

—¿Quién apostó para la reunión de hoy?— exclamaron al unísono.

Toda la familia Weasley, excepto Ronald, levantarón los brazos y gritaron. Albus y Minerva no se hicieron esperar. Harry, sin embargo, sacó veinte galeones de su bolsillo y se los dio a los gemelos.

—Yo aposté que sería en el baile de ayer ¡Estuve tan cerca!

Hermione miró la cara de Severus y no pudo repirmir una risita. Nunca lo había visto tan conmocionado en toda su vida. Frunció el ceño, pero ella sabía que estaba fingiendo. Gentilmente tendió su mano y él la aceptó con mucho gusto. Vagamente podía oír a Ron gritando a todo pulmón a unos metros de distancia, pero ninguno de los dos encontró la energía para ponerle atención.

—¿Cómo pudieron haber apostado sobre eso? ¡Todos ustedes se han vuelto locos!

—Oh, anímate, Ron— le dijo Harry riendo.

—¡Harry! ¿Estás demente? ¡Es Snape!

El resto de su discurso se perdió en la ruidosa discución del grupo. Nadie le prestó atención y ese simple hecho hizo a Severus casi tan feliz como la forma en que Hermione lo había besado. Casi…

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Vale, que ya me dio por la traducción jejejeje… Espero que no haya salido tan desastroso._

_En fin, éste fic me gustó mucho y por eso decidí traducirlo. Espero que también les guste a ustedes._

_Si les apetece leerlo en su idioma original, pueden encontrarlo en mis favoritos como "Bittersweet", aunque la autora es francesa el fic está en inglés, si gustan dejarle un comentario, en cualquiera de los dos idiomas._

_Saludos y gracias por leer!_

_Látex._


End file.
